Juguete
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Porque cuando sus hermanos mayores no estaban, Mikey terminaba por ser el juguete favorito de ellas.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Juguete.

 **Personajes:** Todos [?].

 **Pairing:** ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y para nada románticas. Ligero Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1315.

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque cuando sus hermanos mayores no estaban, Mikey terminaba por ser el juguete favorito de ellas.

* * *

 _ **Juguete**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _No me gusta esto…_ —murmuró el rubio mientras veía como sus hermanos comenzaban a alejarse, yendo a sus compras y dejándolo a ellos al cuidado de las muchachas, alegando que _se divertiría más junto a ellas_.

 _«Si tan solo supieras, Leo»_ se dijo mentalmente casi molesto pero igualmente irónico.

De repente alguien apoyó fuertemente una mano en su hombro, y él, comenzando a temblar, giró la cabeza encontrándose al instante con la sonrisa amigable pero igualmente aterradora de su vieja amiga pelirroja, y detrás de ellas, Karai, Shinigami sonreían igual, mientras que Mona Lisa no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero obviamente no haría nada para evitar lo que sucedería luego.

Tragó pesado y rió nerviosamente.

—¿P-puedo irme a casa? —preguntó temeroso al notar todo lo malo que podría sucederle estando solo y cerca de ellas.

Enseguida Abril negó robótica y casi macabramente con la cabeza.

Lloró internamente para cuando Karai y Abril se encargaban de prácticamente arrastrarlo por el centro comercial. _«Alguien… ayúdeme»_ pidió desesperado por dentro.

 _ **. . .**_

— _No puedo creer que tengo que hacer esto…_ —murmuró con el rostro rojo estando él solo en ese estrecho lugar, y mirando con vergüenza su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Mikey, ¿ya estás listo? —Preguntó la voz de Abril al otro lado de la fina puerta de madera. Eso lo sobresaltó, y sintió su corazón palpitar como el de un caballo de carreras, pero del miedo—. ¡Sal de una vez!

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, y armándose de valor a la par que sus mejillas enrojecían incluso más, se decidió por abrir la puerta de una vez y salir, quedando enfrente de las chicas.

Estas quedaron de piedra mirándolo de pies a cabeza, hasta que…

—¡KYAAA! —gritaron al unísono Abril, Karai y Shinigami sonrojadas de la emoción, y enseguida esta última comenzó a sacar unas fotos que hicieron que el pobre orgullo del chico se derrumbara aún más.

Lo que traía encima no era nada más que un vestido suelto de color naranja, junto con una chaqueta de color negro, y unas botas altas negras. Prácticamente estaba vestido como una chica.

 _«Dios, ya no sé de qué género soy realmente»_ se lamentó el rubio, derramando varias lagrimitas.

—Ya, ya, chicas —se interpuso de repente la alta peliazul del grupo, seriamente. Las demás guardaron silencio, y ella se acercó a su cuñado—. Tranquilo, no les hagas caso —dijo simplemente con una sonrisa reconfortante, y eso le subió de nuevo los ánimos al muchacho. Hasta que de pronto la misma Mona Lisa enseñó un nuevo conjunto, y puso una sonrisa de psicótica—. ¡Ahora ponte esto que te quedará más lindo! —ordenó pasándoselo en sus brazos y empujándolo nuevamente al vestidor.

—¡Creí que me estabas apoyando a no hacer este tipo de cosas! —renegó el muchacho abochornado.

—Lo habría hecho si no te hubiera visto vestido así —soltó como si fuera la excusa más simple y real del mundo, mostrando una sonrisa inocente, para luego cambiarla por una siniestra—. Y ahora que he probado, ya no quiero dejarlo.

 _«Ay, Diosito, si me sacas de esto juro que iré a la iglesia y veré La Rosa de Guadalupe»._

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Hasta que al fin! —Exclamó la pelirroja, viendo de arriba abajo el nuevo conjunto que traía Mikey encima, que consistía en una falda a cuadros negros y naranjas, una blusa negra sobre una camiseta mangas largas ajustada naranja, y un par de zapatillas simples de negro y con un moño naranja con toques celestes—. _Mm…_ Pero creo que le hace falta algo. —Alegó pensativa, viéndolo una vez más de arriba abajo.

El muchacho sentía su cara arder como nunca. Esas chicas obviamente se estaban aprovechando de él, y no podía decir nada **–más por miedo a sus reacciones que a otra cosa–**.

—Casey… ¿No me vas a ayudar? —preguntó deprimido hacia el chico pelinegro que se encontraba allí desde hacía como media hora.

Este solamente sonrió de lado de forma perversa.

—¿En qué? Pero si te ves realmente bien. —Afirmó con tono sospechosamente coqueto mientras se relamía los labios.

Mikey quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Si alguien más que lo conociera lo veía así moriría, y más si es que ese alguien a la vez era alguno de los villanos. Nunca más sería lo de antes.

Pero no podía hacer nada para conseguir lo que quería, así que simplemente se limitaba a llorar ligeramente.

—No me gusta esa expresión tuya, Casey. —Comentó al ver el rostro de violador que tenía el de ojos cafés, mientras que de su nariz descendía un hilo rojo de sangre.

 _«Definitivamente iré a misa si Dios me saca de esto. Ay, Jesucristo, ayúdame»_ pidió internamente desesperado.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó de pronto Shinigami luego que todas las chicas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo al ver que al nuevo Trap le hacía falta algo más. Rebuscó algo en su bolso, y finalmente sacó un broche con una bonita flor—. Aquí, esto. —Rápidamente se acercó al chico y delicadamente le puso el broche con facilidad **–y es que aunque fuera un humano, ella seguía siendo casi tan alta como él, prácticamente tenían la misma estatura–**.

Miguel Ángel de pronto se dejó ser, al sentir el tacto de la chica acomodando su cabello con una delicadeza que nunca antes imaginó sentir por parte de ella. Pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo, y eso simplemente lo había dejado increíblemente tranquilo, y a la vez, totalmente paralizado.

 _«Dios, ¿será que no me ayudaste porque sabías algo como esto pasaría? Si es así… ¡Igualmente iré a la iglesia!»._

Instintivamente sonrió dulcemente, dejando por completo de lado el hecho de que aún seguía vestido de chica gracias a personas como la que tenía enfrente. Y solo con poner esa simple sonrisa, todos quedaron con el corazón bombeando con fuerza, y grandes sonrojos en sus rostros.

Y es que esa hermosa expresión junto con la bonita ropa que traía… lo hacía verse como una preciosa muñeca. Una que cautivaba hasta el corazón más oscuro.

— _¿Te casarías conmigo…?_ —murmuró de pronto la pelinegra, mirando con ojos brillantes al rubio que tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué?

 _No le había escuchado._

 _No le había escuchado._

 _¡No le había escuchado!_

Enseguida Shini volvió a su actitud fría de siempre, borrando por completo cualquier rastro de ilusión.

—Nada, nada —negó rápidamente, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a su actitud de _fangirl_ loca—. ¡Te ves precioso!

— _Oh, mierda…_ —musitó en voz baja el chico, volviendo al instante a su aura depresiva.

Odiaba quedarse con las chicas, sin que sus hermanos estuvieran cerca. Porque cuando sus hermanos mayores no estaban, Mikey terminaba por ser el juguete favorito de ellas.

 _«Dios… ya no veré la rosa de Guadalupe»._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Mikey, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó un preocupado Leo al ver a su hermano menor en el rincón de la sala y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras un aura oscura inundaba a su alrededor.

—Leo… ¿Soy hombre o mujer? —preguntó confundido y deprimido.

Esa simple pregunta dejó al mayor paralizado, y luego, con una venita en la frente, miró hacia Karai, quien sonreía nerviosamente.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
